Rivals
by lovelynoise
Summary: One-shot. Next Gen. Rose has to help Albus with some homework. They head for the library, where they meet a certain Malfoy...


"Your cousin wants to speak with you."

Rose looked up from the book she was reading with a sigh – she hated being interrupted.

"Which one of them?" she asked. Wasn't moving away from home a way of getting some privacy?

"Albus", Nelly Corner said and went back to her homework.

"Right", Rose said and got up from the armchair. She went out through the door where Al was waiting.

"Hi, Al. What's up?"

Al gave her a smile she recognized but too well and held out a piece of parchment.

"You promised you'd help me", he said.

"Right", she said and looked at the assignment. Gnarlpuffs. Professor Longbottom had given them this assignment weeks ago. "When's it due?"

Al smiled again. "Tomorrow … But I've been really busy, and I totally forgot about it."

"Ever heard of writing stuff down?" she said. "Fine, I'll just get my things and we can go to the library."

"I owe you one", Al said when Rose came back with her bag.

"Actually, you owe me about a hundred, but never mind. The things you do for family", Rose said and rolled her eyes. "Speaking of family", she continued. "Have you spoken to Hugo recently? I got a letter from Mum saying he's been slipping in grades."

"James's making them practice almost every day, I think", Al said. "He's really into this whole captain of the team-thing. Plus he made a bet with Noel Belby that they'd win against the Slytherins."

"I really don't get what the fuzz's all about", Rose said. "It's just a game."

"Don't say that when they're listening", Al said with a laugh. "You'll probably be disowned."

Rose rolled her eyes again as they entered the library. It wasn't very full, people were probably out by the lake to enjoy the sun. A few seventh graders sat in the back studying for their NEWTS.

"We don't wanna sit too close, maybe we'll disturb them."

"The horror", Al said.

"Oh, shut it", she said and slapped him with her bag. A loud bang echoed in the room.

"Aoch, what do you have in there?" he asked and rubbed his arm. "Rocks?"

"No", said Rose and pulled out a chair to sit on. "Just books and parchment and stuff."

"Right", said Al and joined her by the table.

"Okay", said Rose. "So have you looked anything up on the Gnarlpuffs? You can use my notes if you want, I have them in here", she said and looked into her bag.

"You're a life saver."

"I know. Okay, so you read them through, and then we can start on the essay."

Al nodded with a sigh. "I don't understand why Neville can't go easy on us. I mean, he and Dad and everyone were practically best mates, right? Risking their lives together and everything. You'd think that at least would get us out of homework."

"I thought this assignment was quite fun to do, actually", said Rose.

Al raised his eyebrows. "There's a reason after all why you're in Ravenclaw. Uncle Ron's still giving you a hard time about that?"

"I don't think he'll ever forgive me, actually."

"Sorry", said a soft voice. "This seat's taken? I didn't wanna disturb them over there."

Rose looked over her shoulder. The blonde boy had his arms full and looked like he was about to drop the books any second. "No, it's fine", she said.

"Thanks, Weasley", the boy said with a smile.

"Don't make it a habit, though, Malfoy. We're supposed to be rivals, remember?"

"I remember", Scorpius smiled again. "Especially how I beat you in Potions yesterday."

"Lucky shot", said Rose.

"Pure skills", he said and put down the books.

"You cheated. I saw you glancing over at my desk."

"Only because I find the way your hair behave in the heat and the fume fascinating."

"Is that so?" Rose said.

They stared at each other, neither one willing to give up. Then Scorpius bent down and placed his lips on hers. She closed her eyes by old habit and then pulled him closer.

"Trying to study here", said Al with his eyes still focused on Rose's notes.

"Sorry, Al", said Scorpius and pulled away from her. He sat down and started fiddling with her fingers. "I just couldn't help myself."

"Okay, I'm officially grossed out", Al said. "Anyways, I'm done with the notes. Why don't you two intelligent people do something useful, like help me write my essay?"

Rose looked at Scorpius smirking grey eyes and then at Al's pleading green ones.

"You're on your own", she said. "Come on", she said and grabbed Scorpius's hand. "Let's see if the Prefect bathroom is empty."


End file.
